Feest van verwarring
by Laeta777
Summary: Inzending challenge met thema Wisseldrank. Voldemort is dood en de tovenaarswereld viert dit uitbundig. Onder andere met grote feesten. Humor, slash en craziness.


**Feest van Verwarring**

_**Mededeling**_

_Op 18 oktober zal een groot feest gegeven worden op Zweinstein ter ere van het 3 maanden, 5 weken en 2 dagen dood zijn van You-Know-Who! Kruip voor één keer in de huid van je medescholieren! Kom en haal een flacon wisseldrank, __gebrouwen door onze dierbare toverdrankmeester Severus Snape._

_Veel plezier,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

'Ah, kom op Harry, het wordt vast leuk!'

'Toe nou, het is eeuwen geleden dat we een leuk feest hadden.'

'Doe het anders voor ons, anders voelen wij ons schuldig dat jij alleen op je kamer zit.'

'Of om Snape te pesten, hoe meer studenten komen, hoe meer toverdrank hij moet brouwen!'

Geërgerd keek Harry naar zijn 'vrienden', die nu al een ruim uur bezig waren geweest met hem proberen over te halen.

'Ik heb gewoon geen zin in een feest, het lijkt wel alsof de hele wereld aan niets anders kan denken dan feesten sinds Voldemort dood is. Misschien vinden jullie dat allemaal geweldig, maar ik zit niet te wachten op een club van zwijmelende meiden die alleen maar naar het feest gaan om mij als toekomstige echtgenoot in de wacht te slepen.'

'Dat vorige meisje was anders best wel knap' mijmerde Ron.

'Dat meisje heeft anders wel tien keer geprobeerd liefdesdrank in mijn boterbier te gooien.'

'Nou ja, ze zit in ieder geval vol motivatie en….'

'AAARRRGGHHH!!!!!!!'

Één minuut van geschokte stilte later:

'Maar Harry, begrijp je dan niet dat dit dé kans is om aandacht te ontwijken?' probeerde Hermione voorzichtig. Ron knikte heftig mee in de illusie dat hoe harder zijn hoofd op en neerging, hoe sneller Harry hun standpunt zou overnemen.

'Oké, beloven jullie plechtig mij de rest van het jaar niet meer over te halen naar één van deze suffe feesten te gaan, als ik deze keer mee ga?'

'Tuurlijk, Harry!' zeiden de twee vrienden in koor met hun vingers gekruist achter hun rug.

Harry zat met zijn flacon wisseldrank voor het haardvuur. Hij begon bijna zin te krijgen in het feest. Het was misschien wel zijn enige kans om een keertje anoniem uit te gaan. Maar wie zou hij uitkiezen om in te veranderen…

_Optie 1: Severus Snape. _

_Voordelen: _

_a) Zien hoe Snape's haar eruit ziet na een wasbeurt. _

_b) Zien hoe Snape eruit ziet in iets anders dan zijn normale outfit. Wacht.. Dat betekent dat eerst kleding uitgetrokken moet worden.. Dat betekent Snape zonder kleren.. Naakt, hoekig, naakt… IIIEEWWWWLLLL!!!!!!!_

Na een kwartier van heftige meditatie kalmeerde Harry enigszins. Optie Snape werd geschrapt.

_Optie 2: Cho Chang_

_Voordelen:_

_Niemand verwacht dat ik het ben._

_Ze is knap. Denk ik. Nee, ze is knap. Al snap ik niet hoe je op zo iemand kan vallen, Malfoy is bijvoorbeeld veel knapper. Wacht even, waar komt die gedachte vandaan? Malfoy is niet sexy, hoe mooi de zon ook weerkaatst op zijn blonde haar, of hoe goed zijn spieren te zien zijn in zijn zwerkbal uniform of… AAAHHH, verkeerde gedachtes. Denk aan iets anders.. Snape naakt!_

Dat beeld verdrong iedere gedachte aan Malfoy effectief uit zijn gedachten. Het probleem bleef dat hij nog steeds niemand had om in te veranderen. Het moest iemand zijn die niet te veel zou opvallen, iemand waarbij niemand zou denken dat hij het was. Iedereen kon iemand kiezen, dus zo moeilijk kon het toch niet zijn. Wacht even, iedereen koos iemand anders. Dat betekende dat niemand was wie hij of zij leek te zijn. Een plan begon vorm te krijgen.

'Nee, jullie hoeven echt niet op me te wachten. Ga nu maar gewoon!'

Ron en Hermione keken wantrouwig naar Harry.

'Weet je dit wel zeker, Harry? Het is toch veel gezelliger als je met ons meegaat?' vroeg Ron.

'Kom op, gast. Ik weet dat je niet wil dat anderen weten wie je bent, maar je kan ons toch wel vertrouwen. We zijn beste maatjes, weet je wel!' zei Hermione, terwijl ze hard op de schouder van Harry sloeg.

'Ron? Hermione?' Harry keek vertwijfeld van de één naar de ander, terwijl 'Hermione´ schaapachtig grijnzend haar schouders ophaalde en 'Ron' op een 'het was zijn idee!'-manier zijn ogen rolde.'

'Ik beloof dat ik kom. En na het feest zal ik echt vertellen wie ik was, ik wil het nu liever gewoon nog even voor mezelf houden. Is dat goed?'

Eindelijk stemden Ron en Hermione (of Hermione en Ron) ermee in en ze gingen weg. Harry haalde opgelucht adem en begon aan zijn voorbereidingen. Nu begon het echte werk: eruit zien als zichzelf op een manier dat iedereen dacht dat hij niet zichzelf was. Kleding was nooit Harry's sterkste kant geweest (dat krijg je als je ruim de helft van je leven geen kledingkeuze hebt), maar hij was een tovenaar, in dit soort zaken was er altijd één of andere spreuk. Wat was die spreuk ook al weer waar de zusjes Patil het over hadden.. Iets met _Vestimentum_.. en _comptum, _of was het _comptes_. Waarom kunnen spreuken nou nooit eens simpel zijn. Of, nee! Het spreekwoordelijke lampje verspreidde een fel licht boven Harry's hoofd.

'_Vestimentum Pulchrem Comptesque mihi do!' _enmet een zwierige zwaai van zijn toverstok voltooide hij de spreuk. Een tinteling verspreidde zich van zijn tenen tot zijn kruin, hij voelde de stof tegen zijn huid van textuur veranderen en zijn haar leek te groeien. Net toen Harry's gemoedtoestand van spanning naar verveling overging, stopte het tintelende gevoel. Nieuwsgierig naar het resultaat draaide Harry zich om naar de spiegel. Zijn haar stak niet meer naar alle kanten uit, maar hing golvend tot net op zijn schouders. Daarna keek hij naar zijn ogen, in de hoop nog iets te zien dat bekend en vertrouwd was. Maar zelfs zijn ogen leken groter, door het lichte randje oogpotlood om zijn ogen en de kleur groen leek meer helder te zijn, doordat zijn shirt op de kleur van zijn ogen was afgesteld. Zijn shirt dat precies aansloot op zijn lichaam en plagend een klein deel van zijn lichaam liet zien door net niet aan te sluiten op zijn broek. De broek zelf hing laag op zijn heupen en was zo strak dat hij weinig aan de verbeelding over liet. Al met al had hij nog nooit zoveel van zichzelf laten zien en had hij tegelijkertijd nog nooit minder op zijn normale zelf geleken. In één woord, perfect.

Het schouwspel dat Harry verwelkomde toen hij de Grote Zaal binnenliep deed hem geschokt stilstaan. Wat hij zag was het meest absurdistische schouwspel dat hij ooit gezien had. Bij de tafel met drank stond Snape, geheel gehuld in een lederen outfit schichtig om zich heen te kijken. Plotseling kwam een tweede Snape, deze echter gehuld in zijn normale leraaroutfit, woedend aangebeend. Snape 1 merkte hem op en vluchtte snel de massa in, Snape 2 ziedend achterlatend. Een eindje verderop stond hijzelf, gekleed in zijn zwerkbal tenue, innig verstrengeld met Luna, die een kort jurkje met aardbeien erop aanhad. Nu hij erop lette; er waren een heleboel Harry's om hem heen. Op de dansvloer zag hij zelfs twee Harry's, de één in een exacte kopie van zijn meest slobberige kleren en de ander in een knalrode Gryffindortrui, dicht bij elkaar schuifelen. Dit beeld was zo psychologisch gestoord, dat hij snel wegkeek en op zoek ging naar een groot glas met boterbier (of nog liever iets met een wat hoger alcoholpercentage). Net toen hij aan zijn tweede glas van één of andere drank bezig was (Harry had geen idee wat erin zat, maar het verspreide een warm gevoel in zijn buik en dat was goed), voelde hij een klopje op zijn schouder. Hij draaide zich al om, klaar om het meisje vriendelijk doch duidelijk weg te sturen, toen hij plotseling recht in de ogen van Malfoy keek. Zijn afwijzing bleef ergens onderweg in zijn keel steken en aangezien er toch niks nuttigs uit zijn mond kwam nam hij zijn aartsvijand (nou ja, degene die zich in zijn aartsvijand had veranderd) van top tot teen op.

'Bevalt het je?' vroeg Malfoy op een spottende toon. Harry werd gelijk knalrood, mompelde een onverstaanbaar excuses, en begon weg te lopen. Maar toen voelde hij een sterke arm om zijn middel en twee seconden later werd hij tegen een brede borstkas aangedrukt. Een stortvloed van gedachten stroomden door Harry heen: _sinds wanneer heeft Malfoy spieren? En sinds wanneer steekt hij een kop boven me uit? En waarom, in Merlijns naam, heb ik me nog niet losgerukt?_

Hij werd uit zijn veilige wereldje der gedachten gerukt, toen Malfoy begon te spreken: 'Shh, ik bedoelde het niet zo. Ik hoopte alleen dat je deze dans van me wou aannemen, ik wou je niet in verlegenheid brengen. Asjeblieft, slechts één dans?'

Harry keek in de grijze ogen van Malfoy en overwoog zijn opties. Deze jongen (of misschien wel meisje!) was tenslotte niet de echte Malfoy, maar iemand die net deed alsof. Bovendien, niemand wist dat hij echt Harry was, dus na vannacht zou niemand hem op iets aan kunnen spreken. Ach wat, het kon geen kwaad, toch?

'Oké, Malfoy, één dans' stemde Harry in.

'Noem me Draco' en met een ruk werd Harry de dansvloer op gesleept. Het eerste wat hem opviel, was dat deze jongen (als hij naar zijn gedrag en bewegingen keek dacht Harry toch echt dat het een jongen was) een extreem goede danser was. Hij hielp Harry om de goede passen te maken en maskeerde elke onhandige stap die hij zette (en hemzelf kennende waren dat er nog wat). Met de seconde begon hij meer te ontspannen en hij begon echt plezier te krijgen. Na een paar liedjes begonnen zijn voeten echter pijn te doen en na een paar struikelpartijen nam Draco hem mee naar de kant.

'Het is wel verwarrend, niet weten wie iedereen is,' begon Harry, in de hoop om een gesprek op gang te brengen.

'Ik vind het juist prettig. In het dagelijkse leven moet ik constant aan een bepaald beeld voldoen, ik kan nooit gewoon mezelf zijn. Mijn vader zou het nooit accepteren als ik een richting in zou slaan die hij niet goedkeurde. Ik denk dat hij een hartaanval zou krijgen als hij wist dat ik met een jongen heb gedanst. En hij zou me vermoorden als hij wist dat ik dat nog veel vaker zou willen doen.'

Een beladen stilte hing tussen de twee in.

'Ik.. Ik ken het gevoel. Het lijkt soms alsof iedereen mijn leven leidt, behalve ik zelf. Ik zou zo graag vrij willen zijn, zelf mijn keuzes kunnen maken. Ik dacht een tijdje geleden dat die tijd eindelijk aan was gebroken, maar het lijkt alsof ik me nooit los kan maken van mijn omgeving.'

Draco keek hem doordringend aan en boog naar hem toe. Harry boog snel naar achter, weg van de starende blik.

'Wat doe je?' vroeg Harry verward.

'Is dat dan niet duidelijk?' vroeg Draco grijnzend en hij hield Harry vast, zodat hij niet verder achteruit kon gaan. Toen Draco zijn lippen op de zijne drukten, probeerde hij nog te protesteren. Draco maakte echter van deze gelegenheid gebruik om zijn tong bij Harry naar binnen te brengen. Harry verstijfde, maar na een paar seconden, minuten, uren (elk gevoel van tijd was hem ontglipt) merkte hij dat hij zich niet meer verzette maar even enthousiast participeerde in de kus.

Plotseling weerklonk de heldere stem van Dumbledore door de zaal.

'Binnen enkele minuten zal iedereen terug veranderen in zichzelf. Ik hoop dat jullie van deze avond zullen leren dat jullie mensen niet zomaar kunnen beoordelen op uiterlijk, vooroordelen of afdelingen. Tellen jullie mee af?'

De twee jongens keken elkaar met een gejaagde blik aan. Het was te laat om nog te ontsnappen.

Vijf! Vier! Drie! Twee! Een! NUL!

Om hen heen begon iedereen te veranderen, terug naar zijn of haar oorspronkelijke zelf. De twee jongens keken elkaar aan, wachtend op de verandering bij de ander.

'O help, mijn vader vermoord me nu echt.' was het enige dat Draco na twee minuten kon uitstamelen.


End file.
